A Yummy Wommy Mystery/ Transcript
(Tokeny’s Team hangs out) Tokeny/ Hey Pie, You’ve been pretty down lately. Are you okay? Pie/ Sigh it’s just because we lost. And it was the 1st challenge! Tokeny/ Don’t worry, I’m sure will Win next time. Besides, it wasen’t your fault, it Was Cracker’s fault we lost. Cracker/ panic I’m sorry! I did’nt meant to make our team lose! Wine Bottle/ Still your fault dude. Cracker/ Nevermind... TV/ Hey guys, It’s time for The elimination! (Elimination Plays) Tokeny/ Oh My Gosh, That song was TERRIBLE! Wine Bottle/ Just start the elimination already. TV/ Ok, So we got 52 votes. Which is not bad for our first elimination. TV/ the prizes are bubbles. TV/ Tokeny and Wine Bottle got 14 votes each. TV/ Soapy got 20 votes. Soapy/ As I expected! TV/ Pie and Cup are safe with 35 votes. TV/ Chocolate Fondue is safe with only 42 votes. Song/ Final 6! TV/ Sack? Only 45 viewers voted for you. TV/ Fries and Cloth only got 46 votes. TV/ Newspaper is safe with only 50 votes. TV/ Let’s show the results (Drumroll) TV/ Cracker, with a record of 62 votes, you are eliminated. TV/ Notepad only got 54 Votes. Wine Bottle/ So what’s gonna happen to him? Is he going in there? TV/ Oh no, we have something much worse. TV/ so anyways, Goodbye Cracker Cracker/ PLEASE! I’M SORRY! I DID’NT MEAN TO— AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Tokeny/ He had it coming. TV/ Today’s challenge is a cooking challenge. There are 2 ingredient piles. one for each team. Your job is to cook a meal for three guest judges. The team with the lowest score is up for elimination. TV/ You have 1 hour. Begin! PPG/ How about we make a pancake. Chocolate Bar/ Good choise. Tokeny/ OK team, How about we make a ice cream? Wine Bottle/ Hmmmmm... Ok. PPG/ we need syrup. PingPong Ball/ But to make syrup we need to MELT caffiene Cube. Caffiene Cube/ What kind of an idea is that??! PingPong Ball/ Prepare to be melted! Caffiene Cube/ Don’t you da— AAAAAHH!!! Tokeny/ Ok, I’ve got the shelter. Where’s the ice cream? Wine Bottle/ Here! Chocolate Bar/ I have the ingrediants. PPG/ Woah! When did you get those? Chocolate Bar/ I got those when you were melting Caffiene Cube. (1 Hour later) TV/ Dear contestants, our guest judges will arrive in 5 minutes. You better hurry up! (5 minutes later) (Judging Time!) TV/ Ok. Let me introduce you to our guest judges. First we have Wheel. Wheel/ Hey guys! TV/ Plug. That came from the BFDI Weekly fan base. Plug/ Hey guys! TV/ and last but not least, Trophy. Also a competitor of Inanimate Insanity II Trophy/ Hey guys! TV/ Anyways, Since powerpuff’s team reached the finish line first in episode 1, She gets to go first. PPG/ Hey guys. So I got this pancake. Try! Trophy/ Woah that was delicious! I give it a 9 Wheel/ This is fantastic! 9 Plug/ Actually, I give it an 11. TV/ You guys got a 29/30 TV/ Team Tokeny, where is your meal? Tokeny/ I got ice cream! (they eat and cough) Wheel/ (Sickly) Why is this (Cough) So cold? Wheel/ 2 Trophy/ 2 Plug/ 2 TV/ you guys got a 6/30. TV/ I’ve calculates the results. TV/ PPG’s team wins with a whopping 29/30. TV/ However, Tokeny’s team got a 6/30. Which is really pathetic. Tokeny/ That’s not fair!! TV/ Well it looks like you just have to deal with it. TV/ viewers! Vote on The comments with the letters in the square brackets of you think will be eliminated. Whoever gets the most votes will leave the show. And use the brackets B Tokeny/ Ugh! We lost for the second time why???